ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvelous Marvin
Marvelous Marvin is an episode of Me and My Girls. Plot Plot A: Mei Mei brings her pet bunny to a party, and chaos ensues. Plot B: Gumball pulls a prank that gets him in trouble. Transcript On the Phone Zomgirl: Hey, Susanti, whatcha doin'? Susanti: I just downloaded a new game on my phone, and now I'm playing the first few levels. Zomgirl: Ooh, cool! What's it called? Susanti: It's called Math Quizzer. It helps you exercise your brain. I'm using it to help me with my math. Anais: I play that game, too. It really helps me get a jump start on algebra. Mei Mei: You know, you guys should really take a break from playing with your phones. How about we play with my pet bunny for a while? Anais: Okay. That's a good idea, Mei Mei. Marvin Stella: Hi, Marvin! How are you today? Marvin: I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Mei Mei: Hey, Marvin, I'm going to Gumball's house. Wanna come with me? Marvin: Sure, Mei Mei! Marvin and Gumball Mei Mei: Hi, Gumball!, do you wanna play with my bunny? Gumball: Sure! Eek! A Spider! Zomgirl: So, P. King, I heard that you and your friends were....what the-?! sees something on the floor. It turns out to be a spider, but it's not a friendly one Zomgirl Yikes! Mei Mei and Numbuh 4:'' Gasps'' P. King: Whoa...what is that? Zomgirl: There's a little spider in the room! Mei Mei: Eek! I'm scared of spiders! Numbuh 4:' '''Don't worry, Mei Mei! I know how to handle this! ''4 cautiously walks up to the spider and crushes it. As he picks up the dead spider, Zomgirl looks at the it in shock and confusion, while Mei Mei looks at it in disgust Numbuh 4: There. All it takes is to just stomp that spider flat. Zomgirl: Whoa... Mei Mei: Ew. How did that spider get into the house, anyway? Gumball is in Trouble Darwin What's wrong, Gumball? Gumball: I'm in trouble. I accidentally let a spider into the house. Numbuh 3: Don't worry about it, Gumball. I'm pretty sure that Mei Mei might forgive you for your actions. Susanti: You're in big trouble, Gumball! If you ever scare Mei Mei with a spider again, I'm gonna let you have it! Gumball: B-but...it was just an accident! I didn't mean to scare her with that spider. Do you understand? It was an accident! Trivia * Gumball sings Life Can Make You Smile. Gallery MarvelousMarvin1.png MarvelousMarvin2.png|''Hey, Susanti, whatcha doin'?'' MarvelousMarvin3.png|''I just downloaded a new game on my phone, and now I'm playing the first few levels. '' MarvelousMarvin4.png|''Ooh, cool! What's it called? '' MarvelousMarvin5.png|'' It's called Math Quizzer. It helps you exercise your brain. I'm using it to help me with my math. '' MarvelousMarvin6.png|'' I play that game, too. It really helps me get a jump start on algebra.'' MarvelousMarvin7.png|''You know, you guys should really take a break from playing with your phones.'' MarvelousMarvin8.png|''How about we play with my pet bunny for a while?'' MarvelousMarvin9.png|''Okay, find him.'' MarvelousMarvin10.png|''Hi, Marvin!, how is your day?'' MarvelousMarvin11.png|''Well, i'm good.'' MarvelousMarvin12.png|''Marvin, can you please help me?'' MarvelousMarvin13.png|''Sure.'' MarvelousMarvin14.png|''Hi, Gumball!'' MarvelousMarvin15.png|''Do you wanna play?'' MarvelousMarvin16.png|''Of course.'' MarvelousMarvin17.png|''P. King, look, there's a-'' MarvelousMarvin18.png|''What The?!'' MarvelousMarvin19.png MarvelousMarvin20.png MarvelousMarvin21.png|''Yikes!'' MarvelousMarvin22.png MarvelousMarvin23.png|''Whoa...what is that?'' MarvelousMarvin24.png|''There's a little spider in the room!'' MarvelousMarvin25.png|''Eek! I'm scared of spiders!'' MarvelousMarvin26.png|''Don't worry, Mei Mei! I know how to handle this!'' MarvelousMarvin27.png|''What's wrong, Gumball?'' MarvelousMarvin28.png|''I'm in trouble. I accidentally let a spider into the house, and then I lost Marvin.'' MarvelousMarvin29.png|''Don't worry about it, Gumball. I'm pretty sure that Mei Mei might forgive you for your actions.'' MarvelousMarvin30.png|''You're in big trouble, Gumball! If you ever scare Mei Mei with a spider again, I'm gonna let you have it!'' MarvelousMarvin31.png|''B-but...it was just an accident! I didn't mean to scare her with that spider.''